Un plan qui craint
by TbcAddict
Summary: La journée de Kevin commence très mal, et tout ne fait que s'empirer, jusqu'à ce fameux moment où Sam lui rend visite pour lui demander de l'aide... Ne jamais dire oui à un Winchester est une leçon que le prophète n'oubliera plus jamais... /Sabriel-Destiel/ [EN PAUSE]
1. Chapter 1

Hellooo 8D

Booon, que dire? C'est la première fois que je poste sur ce fandom, alors obviously je ne suis pas trèès sûre de moi. Ce qui explique que ce soit si court. Vous comprenez, vaut mieux faire court, comme ça, si c'est un massacre, eh ben... Au moins ce sera un massacre court 8D.

Ceci dit, si jamais cette histoire plait, il est possible que j'en fasse une fic. Une vraie, avec des chapitres bien plus long. Auquel cas faudra que je change le titre, çe serait bizarre sinon. Bref, dites moi. :3

Bonne lecture !

PS: Je sais que normalement, Kevin et Gabriel en même temps, c'est pas possible mais booon... C'est pas grave ? 8D

* * *

**Une journée qui craint**

Kevin s'affaissa sur son lit de tout son long. Il était seulement quatorze heures, mais il avait l'impression que la journée durait depuis des siècles. C'était de toute manière toujours le cas lorsque l'on passait une sale journée, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon.

Dès le matin, il avait su que ce ne serait pas un bon jour. Il faut dire que se prendre les pieds dans une pile de vêtements au pied du lit et s'étaler de tout son long à peine réveillé, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Et ce sentiment ne fit que de se révéler vrai au fil des heures : il se brûla la langue avec son café, puis la douche décida d'osciller entre chaud bouillant et froid glacial, en alternant bien toutes les trente secondes. Sans parler de son ordinateur, qui avait pris un jour de congé pour surchauffe. Vraiment, ça commençait très mal.

Kevin commençait à se demander quelle tuile pourrait bien encore lui arriver, lorsque sa mère décida d'aller faire les courses, une bombe d'eau bénite bien au fond de son sac, comme à son habitude, puisqu'il avait pour mère une véritable parano.

Les deux Tran s'étaient donc rendus à la superette du coin, et Kevin commençait à penser que sa journée allait s'améliorer : que pouvait-il lui arriver de mal dans un magasin ? C'était sans compter les enfants qui, ayant échappé à la surveillance de leurs parents, courraient partout en renversant tout sur leur passage, y compris le cabas de provisions de Kevin, qui tomba au sol, la bouteille de shampoing éclatant au passage et éclaboussant tout ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon de cinquante centimètres. Rayon comprenant donc le jeune asiatique.

Une bonne heure plus tard, après avoir payé les courses et s'être changé pour cause de shampoing, Kevin décida de parler avec les Winchester, histoire de savoir comment ils comptaient récupérer la tablette que Crowley leur avait gentiment volé.

En ouvrant la porte, Kevin tomba sur un spectacle auquel il aurait préféré ne jamais assister. Et qui allait probablement lui coller des cauchemars et un traumatisme à vie. Traumatisme causé par la vision d'un archange s'étant longtemps fait passer pour un _ trickster_ avec un Winchester aux cheveux longs, tandis que des vêtements étaient disséminés dans toute la pièce, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. En tout cas, l'asiatique aurait lui préféré ne rien voir. Et il ne pourrait plus jamais s'asseoir sereinement sur ce canapé. Décidant que ce n'était certainement pas le bon moment, il repartit aussi vite qu'il put, en tentant d'oublier.

Et voilà donc comment il s'était retrouvé allongé sur son lit, en priant pour que rien d'autre ne lui arrive d'ici le lendemain.

Mais, compte tenu du fait que quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte, ce ne serait probablement pas le cas. Sa mère étant partie refaire le plein d'eau bénite, pour changer, il se retrouva obligé d'aller ouvrir, pour tomber nez à nez avec Sam.

\- Sam !

\- Salut, Kev. T'as deux minutes ?

\- Euuuuh...

\- Super. Dis, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

\- Tant que ça ne concerne pas Gabriel...

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, rien.

Kevin se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise, au point de n'écouter qu'à moitié le brun.

\- Tu veux bien alors, ou pas ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Le service.

\- Ah, euh oui, bien sûr.

Sam afficha un large sourire, qui était également un peu effrayant, et lança un « super » d'un ton peu rassurant, avant de faire demi tour.

\- Euh, Sam ?

\- Oui ?

\- C'est quoi le service ?

\- Ah oui. C'est trois fois rien,j'ai juste besoin de toi pour m'aider à faire en sorte que Dean et Cas s'avouent enfin leurs sentiments.

Sans donner plus d'explications, le brun repartit, laissant un Kevin Tran abasourdi, qui rajouta mentalement « Dire oui à un Winchester sans savoir de quoi il retourne » à sa liste de choses à ne surtout _pas_ faire. Mettre Dean et Cas en couple. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu que Sam l'entraîne là-dedans ?

Dean allait le tuer, c'était certain.

Décidément, cette journée craignait vraiment.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)

Et donc comme je le disais en haut, dites moi si une suite qui porterait donc sur le plan de Sam pour mettre Cas et Dean ensemble vous intéresserait, ou non :3

Bisous à tous ceux qui passent par là (oui, je suis dans un bon jour 8D)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde! Après, hum, très-trop même- longtemps, j'ai décidé d'enfin reprendre cette fic ! Et je m'engage donc à la continuer et à publier le plus régulièrement possible, of course 8D

J'ai renommé la fic "Un plan qui craint" et non plus "Une journée qui craint", puisque je la continue et que donc tout ça prend plus d'une journée ^^

Petite précision au passage, j'ai arrangé quelques éléments de la série comme j'en avais envie, donc pour vous situer, ça se passe début saison 8, mais Gabriel est toujours vivant (mais personne en s'en plaint, n'est ce pas? 8D), Dean et Sam vivent déjà au bunker mais (c'est là que j'arrange le truc), pas Kevin, qui vit avec sa mère non loin. Pourquoi faire ça? Parce que j'avais envie 8D.

Bref, wala, bonne lecture (enfin j'espère, sinon désolée d'avoir gâché quelques minutes de votre vie D:)

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Sam lui avait rendu visite pour l'entraîner dans son plan complètement dingue de mettre Dean et Castiel en couple. Mais, comme le brun ne lui en avait pas reparlé depuis cette horrible journée, Kevin avait commencé à se dire qu'il avait oublié. Qu'il avait changé d'avis. Ou que ce n'était qu'une farce. Ou Dieu sait quoi encore. Bref, l'asiatique commençait à se sentir soulagé, d'autant plus qu'il parvenait enfin à regarder Sam ou Gabriel dans les yeux plus de deux secondes sans détourner le regard. Ce qui était une avancée énorme, croyez le bien !

Tout allait donc pour le mieux dans le petit monde de Kevin Tran –oui, enfin excepté cette histoire de tablette volée par Crowley, bien entendu. L'asiatique aurait du se douter que ça ne durerait pas. Il aurait du savoir qu'un Sam Winchester ne changeait pas d'avis quand il s'agissait de la vie amoureuse de son grand frère.

Il s'en rendit très vite compte. Dès qu'il vit « Sam » sur l'écran de son téléphone, lui indiquant que le brun cherchait à le joindre.

\- Allo ?

\- Hey, Kevin ! Comment va ?

\- Bien. Enfin pour l'instant, et toi ?

\- Super. Dis, je suis à la pizzeria Luigi's, tu peux m'y rejoindre ?

L'asiatique savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Dire non. Trouver une excuse. Dire non.

\- Bien sûr, j'arrive.

Et merde. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit incapable de dire non ? Après il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'il se retrouve dans des situations impossibles ! Du style: aider Sam à faire avouer à Dean et Cas' leurs sentiments.

Maintenant qu'il avait accepté, il n'avait plus qu'à se rendre à la pizzeria où l'attendait Sam. Une fois arrivé, il n'eût pas de mal à le repérer, et s'installa en face de lui.

\- Bon, Kevin, comme tu t'en doutes –peut-être-, il faut qu'on parle du plan.

\- Le plan.

\- Oui. Bon, honnêtement je pense que pour Cas', ce sera plutôt facile, si Dean craque, il suivra sans problème. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Euuh...

\- Super. Donc, notre gros problème, c'est Dean. Avec ces idées stupides et vu à quel point il est têtu, il est du genre à n'avouer ses sentiments –aux autres et à lui même- que si Cas' est au bord de la mort...

Un éclair de génie passa sur le visage de Sam, ce qui fit légèrement peur à Kevin lorsqu'il comprit ce à quoi pensait le chasseur.

\- T'es malade ! On ne va pas presque tuer Cas' !

\- Mais nooon, bien sûr que non ! Mais imaginons qu'il se fasse attaquer par quelqu'un dont il ne voit pas le visage et que...

\- Sam !

\- Bon, bon, d'accord. Pas de presque mort... Mais alors la seule solution qui me vient à l'esprit, pour l'instant, c'est de rendre Dean jaloux.

\- Et comment tu veux faire ça ?

A cet instant, Sam se mit à fixer l'asiatique intensément, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Eh bien, c'est là que tu serais utile, Kev...

C'est à ce moment là que le prophète se rendit compte qu'il avait une capacité incroyable pour ouvrir les yeux en grand. En vraiment très grand.

\- Non !

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Déjà parce que je ne tiens pas à mourir tué par Dean, ensuite parce que ce ne serait pas crédible, et puis Dean me tuerait !

\- Tu l'as déjà dit, ça.

\- Ca mérite bien d'être répété deux fois. T'as qu'à le faire, toi !

\- T'es malade ? Dean est mon frère, quand même ! Et puis je suis avec Gabriel.

\- Oui, ça on sait...

\- Quoi ?

\- Non rien. Ben tiens, en parlant de Gabriel, il peut rien faire lui ?

\- Nan. Il ne veut pas.

\- Convainc le.

\- Ca ne marchera pas, Gabe veut voir de quoi je suis capable tout seul...

Kevin maudit l'archange. Si cet imbécile avait bien voulu aider son chéri, il ne se serait pas retrouvé impliqué !

\- Et Charlie ? proposa le prophète.

\- Elles est _lesbienne, _Kevin. Je doute que ça rende Dean jaloux.

\- Pas faux.

Le chasseur et le prophète s'avachirent sur leurs sièges, cherchant comment rendre l'aîné Winchester jaloux. Et sans que ça ne leur retombe dessus, tant qu'à faire- même si ce point semblait difficilement réalisable.

Après de looongues minutes, et trois venues du serveur qui ne réussit jamais à prendre une commande, Sam soupira longuement avant de briser le silence qui s'était installé.

\- C'est trop compliqué... Franchement, l'idée de la presque-mort était mieux...

Le Winchester allait tenter de convaincre Kevin d'accepter de provoquer un léger accident qui abimerait Cas', mais l'emprunt de sa _bitchface_ la plus célèbre par l'asiatique l'en dissuada.

\- Bon, bon, d'accord...

\- Et si on emmenait Cas faire les magasins ?

Sam se redressa sur sa chaise, soudainement tout ouïe.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh ben, si on arrive à convaincre Cas' de venir s'acheter des vêtements, et qu'on embarque Dean avec nous, on pourra peut-être arriver à faire quelque chose...

\- Comme quoi ? Ca ne va pas rendre Dean jaloux...

\- Non mais ça peut... Lui faire remarquer à quel point son ange est bien foutu.

Un éclair de malice passa sur le visage de Sam. Il avait bien fait de demander de l'aide à Kevin, de toute évidence.

\- Excellente idée ! Mais... Cas' est un ange, il n'a pas besoin de s'acheter des fringues, comment on va le convaincre ?

\- Je suis sûr que Charlie saura le convaincre !

Les deux amis ayant enfin un début de plan, décidèrent finalement de commander quelque chose à manger –ce qui ravit le serveur qui n'y croyait franchement plus- tout en peaufinant les détails.

* * *

A quelques pas de là, Dean mangeait tranquillement un hamburger, en compagnie de Charlie qui était venue leur rendre visite -une aubaine pour Sam et Kevin- ne se doutant absolument pas de ce qui se tramait dans son dos, ni d'à quel point les prochaines semaines allaient être... éprouvantes.

Charlie fût dès le lendemain mise au courant de la situation par le jeune prophète, qui insista bien sur le fait que Sam l'avait _piégé_ pour qu'il participe. Comme il s'en doutait, la jeune femme était totalement ravie de participer à ce qu'elle appela "l'opération Destiel".

Et c'est suite à ses supplications enjouées que Cas' accepta de faire le tour des boutiques le lendemain, et que Dean fût _légèrement_ forcé de les accompagner, parce que, selon Charlie, "c'est ton ange et tu ne le mérites pas si tu n'es même pas capable de l'aider à s'habiller autrement qu'en trench coat."

Ainsi donc, toute la petite équipe s'entassa dans l'Impala, malgré la proposition de Castiel de simplement s'y téléporter, en direction du centre commercial. Ce n'est qu'en voyant dans le rétroviseur les sourires machiavéliques de Kevin, Charlie et Sam, qui avait d'ailleurs beaucoup insisté pour laisser Cas' monter devant, que Dean se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû accepter...

* * *

Walaaa, n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et à bientôôôt 8D


End file.
